


Birthday Present (One shot)

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho's being really jealous when his boyfriend gets all the attention for giving a special present to Matsujun (This silly idea came to me after watching last night's special AniShi... But I couldn't help it!)





	

Title: Birthday Present (One shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: Fluff, Humor (atttempt :P)  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Sho's being really jealous when his boyfriend gets all the attention for giving a special present to Matsujun (This silly idea came to me after watching last night's special AniShi... But I couldn't help it!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

 

**_ Birthday present _ **

  
  
“Such a tiring day!” Aiba quickly took off his shoes at the entrance and threw his bag on the floor before throwing himself on the couch. “But it was fun wasn’t it, Sho-chan?” Masaki turned to look at his boyfriend who just entered the living room.  


Sho just nodded. “I’ll go take a bath…” his voice was low, making his boyfriend frown. “Ok…” _Maybe I overthink it… Sho-chan is always like that when he’s tired_. 

He moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Despite being tired himself after all those hours of shooting, that felt more like a marathon, he wanted to cook for his Sho-chan. He was mumbling a song while stirring the boiling pot when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“You finished Sho-chan?” The other said nothing and just drank a glass of water. Masaki tensed a bit. _What’s wrong?! Well that’s your job Masaki you have to cheer him up!_ He nodded his head as if he was trying to convince himself and continued to prepare the food.

Once everything was ready he called for Sho who sat across the table still saying no word. No matter how many times Masaki tried to start a conversation Sho would reply with just a yes or no, making it obvious that he was in no mood for chat. Masaki finally stopped trying and lowered his head disappointed. His plate was almost untouched but he had lost his appetite. He knew Sho could be difficult sometimes and really stubborn but what he hated the most was when he kept silent. 

Once they finished Masaki left all the dishes in the sink and went to the living room where Sho had already made himself comfortable on the sofa and turned on the TV to listen to the news.

Masaki’s fury got bigger and bigger. _That’s it Sakurai Sho!_ He walked towards the TV and unplugged it standing in front of his boyfriend with eyes that could kill.

“Ok! That’s enough Mr. Sakurai! Since the end of the shooting you keep ignoring me! During the drive back home you didn’t speak a single word! I try to talk to you and you remain silent! What the hell have I done? Spill it!” Masaki had said everything at once without even taking a single breath in between. 

“Well… I’m sorry… but I guess you really enjoyed today’s shooting ne?!” Sho’s voice was equally loud. 

Masaki was trying to process it. “Well of course I enjoyed it…” Masaki folded his hands in front of his chest and sighed angrily. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Exactly my point!” Sho stood up as well “Why shouldn’t you when a really proud and happy Matsujun stands next to his specially made surfboard!” Sho’s tone was sarcastic yet really loud.

Masaki grabbed desperate his hair. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “That… That’s what it is about? Are you kidding me? You already knew that I had bought that present for Matsujun. God!”

“Well yes… but the audience was like _Oh how sweet! Oh my God!_ It seemed as if you were _his_ boyfriend and not mine!” Sho sat on the sofa again and turned his head to the right to avoid Masaki’s gaze. “And you did everything you could so you both looked cool as you’re supposed to be, model pair, while I turned out to be once again the obsessive with schedule one!” 

“Well… you ARE obsessive with schedule” Sho looked back at him a bit hurt but Masaki raised his hand as a signal to remain silent “You are… and are you kidding me? _If_ I’m not mistaken we both had the phone cases we bought together last month _and_ the same sunglasses while filming! What was I supposed to do?! Present them happily to the camera revealing they’re from you?! God! And stop preaching me about me being all cool with Matsujun because _I_ said nothing about all that tenderness between the two of _you_ had while you were filming for abunai mister!”   
***

Sho’s eyes bulged a bit at the outburst of his lover. It was rare for Masaki to get angry but once he did you might want to disappear.    
Masaki advanced a bit grabbing Sho by the collar of his shirt making him stand up “and _your_ birthday hasn’t come yet! So stop the bullshit!” he threw him back to the sofa before locking himself into their bedroom.

Sho sighed as he heard the door slamming echoingly but he couldn’t do anything. He was jealous. Jealous that Masaki was almost always half naked for such a long part of the Hawaii special and jealous because of Matsujun’s present. “Well… you didn’t prepare anything special for me…” he mumbled as he kicked softly the small table in front of him. 

He remained in the living room without caring to move from his seat. He hated when they fought. He turned his head to the bedroom. He slowly walked towards the door and knocked it softly. He didn’t expect any answer and he opened trying to be as silent as possible. He found Masaki sitting at the corner of their bed with his feet folded next to his chest.

His boyfriend turned and looked at him. His gaze was cold. He stood up holding Sho’s pillow and advanced to his boyfriend. He pushed him backwards until he was outside the room and threw the pillow on his face. 

“Good night you stupid!” his voice showed he was really irritated. 

Sho dragged his feet back to the sofa. “I guess I’ll sleep here tonight…” he tried to lie down and find a comfortable position but it was impossible. He kept rolling feeling slightly guilty for having ruined their evening. Deep inside he knew that he was overreacting but he couldn’t help it…    
He looked at the clock on his desk. It was already 1 am. He stood up and moved towards it. “I’ll better finish up my report for next week’s News Zero since I can’t get any sleep.” As he waited for his laptop to open, he caught with the corner of his eye a big black garbage bag half hidden in the corner next to the window. 

Sho shook his head. “Tell me he didn’t bring them as well? I mean we were meant to put them when it rained…” Sho knew well he could expect anything from Masaki. Amused he headed towards the bag to find it quite heavy. Curiosity won over. He took it and opened it. He couldn’t believe what his eyes saw.   
*** 

Masaki couldn’t sleep. He could never sleep when Sho was not lying next to him. He embraced his little black plush dog tighter and kept rolling on his bed. 

“Stupid… stupid Sho-chan…” he kept murmuring when he heard the door open. He turned his back on it and remained silent pretending to be sleeping. He heard footsteps coming gradually closer and the bed moving a bit as the other one sat upon it leaning closer to Masaki. 

He felt light caresses on his hair and tried his best to keep his sleeping posture. Things became even harder for him as he could feel Sho’s lips giving him butterfly kisses from his cheek to his neck.

“I’m sorry my love” Sho whispered and Masaki was fighting with himself not to embrace his lover. “I love you” Sho then pecked his lips and moved a bit to get up from the bed when Masaki stretched his hand to stop him.

Sho turned and looked at his lover whose eyes were a bit swollen and bit his lower lip guiltily… “I’m sorry… I know I sometimes act like a spoiled kid and that I’m overreacting but… I like you too much to be able to see you with anyone else even if it’s like that.” Sho’s head was remaining low.   
Aiba sat up a bit and cupped Sho’s face squeezing a bit his cheeks making them look even rounder. “Well… at least you are _my_ spoiled kid…”    
Sho was shifting his eyes as if he was debating with himself whether he should say something or not. He looked back at Masaki and said rather embarrassed. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you for not getting me anything special from Hawaii…” 

Masaki gasped. “Nooooo. Tell me you didn’t see it…” his cheeks grew red. He looked closer at Sho who lowered his head. “Mou… you were not supposed to see it…” he pouted.

“Did you really buy this stuff for me?” Sho asked reluctantly.

Masaki didn’t dare to meet his lover’s eyes. His finger kept nervously following the pattern of their blanket as he said in a really low voice.  
“Well… I knew that well you liked it… you know… so I thought… well… I could perhaps do it… for you…” Masaki couldn’t hide his embarrassment. He hid himself fully under the covers once he finished his words. 

Sho smiled and took off the blanket revealing the way too red now Masaki’s face. He leaned lower and whispered in his ear “So you mean that I’ll get to see Masaki in that sexy Hawaiian bikini? Only at the thought of it I’m turned on…” his voice was low and seductive.

Masaki shifted a bit and hit playfully his lover’s shoulder. “Stop it Sho-chan… please… It was supposed to be a surprise… for your… birthday… But you… you always jump into conclusions without thinking twice!” 

Sho stroked Masaki’s cheek and tenderly kissed his lips. “I’m really sorry about before Masaki… Do you forgive me?” Masaki said nothing but nodded in the end.

“So that means that I’ll get my private Hawaiian dance?” Sho said playfully as he moved under the covers. 

Masaki turned to look at him pouting. “Don’t get me wrong… It’s just that I can’t sleep without you by my side…” Sho smiled and brought Masaki closer to him as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Me neither Masaki…” Masaki pressed his body as much as possible enjoying the other’s heat. He rested his head onto Sho’s chest hearing his heartbeat. 

“I love Sho-chan’s tick tack because it beats only for me though he always seems not to remember that…” Masaki whined as he rubbed his head a bit to the skin underneath him. Sho caressed his hair and lightly kissed the top of his head. “And I love Masaki’s”

“Ne Masaki? Will I get to see you in that bikini?” Masaki laughed making Sho feel his vibrations “Mou… Sho-chan that’s what you’re still thinking?” he shifted his head a bit to take a look at his boyfriend. “We’ll see… that depends on whether you’re a good boy or not!” He pecked Sho’s lips before nestling back to his previous position “But now let’s sleep ok?” 

It wasn’t until minutes later that Sho felt the stable breathing of his lover close to his neck; sign he had already drifted into deep sleep. “I love you Sho-chan” Masaki mumbled in his sleep, his lips forming a light smile.

“I love you too Masaki…” 

Sho was welcomed in the dreamland where the only thing he could see was a smiling Masaki in that deep red bikini under that really tiny Hawaiian skirt. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend who was still sleeping peacefully.  _I really hope you do it soon Masaki…_

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Well this is the silly idea that popped into my head while watching last night's AniShi... I believe words aren't needed right?!  
I honestly don't know if that worked but it was an attempt to write a cute/funny/fluffy Sakuraiba (In the end I highly doubt I did but well... anyway) I want to write an Ohmiya version... as well! :P We'll see! ;)  
~~Now I was fighting with myself whether I should write the smut part of it or not. And I decided to keep it fluffy for now. If you feel like it though tell me and I'll see what I can do~~.

Hope you enjoyed it and comments are always love! <3

*runs to hide under the blankets herself*


End file.
